100 Less Variations Left to be Played
by demorabella
Summary: Chess London Stage Production A 100 with a difference: 100 hundred song parodies. Will be both funny and serious and in no particular order. T for possible future content. RnR please. ConCrit always welcome. UPDATED CHAP 16.
1. Just Don't Surrender

A/N A solilquoy type thing for Florence's Dad. To the tune of Surrender from Sunset Boulevard. Don't own that or chess. To preventing prevent flaming, this is a kind of fanficcing, because it provides an insight into a character like drabble etc. might do, except in song. Enjoy!

* * *

There's a war to fight each and every night.  
There's a peace, but just for now.  
Battlefield is still,  
but they can't crush our will.I can promise you, we won't surrender. 

Though we are apart,  
you're here in my heart.  
Faded memories survive.  
They help me pretend that the pain will end.  
Without you I fear that'll surrender

It's easier than it seems for them to them to crush your dreams.  
But someday, I know, you'll find each and every dream and all you left behind.

They cannot hurt you, just don't surrender.  
Please, just promise me, you won't surrender.


	2. A Narcissistic Man

A/N Solioquoy for Svetlana based on "A Sentimental Man". Copyright blah blah blah its not mine.

* * *

He is a narcissistic man.

He's no good husband or father.

So that's why I do what I can.

I'm doing this for my son and daughter.

You see, no matter hard I try, when he looks at us, he only asks himself "Why"

I recall when I first met him. He

knew too well his dream would get him.

He said to me, "I am a narcissistic man".


	3. It Sucks to be Them

A/N What if all the principals (except the arbiter, who i couldn't fit in) lived in the same street in London a la Avenue Q. Things have been worked slightly differently though. Cast: Brian-Anatoly, Kate- Svetlana, Nicky-Walter, Rod-Molokov, Florence-Christmas Eve and Freddy-Gary Coleman. Don't own Avenue Q or Chess. I also point that I do not endorse racist taunting or taunting of any kind in any way. Peace!

* * *

When I was little, I thought I would be…  
a chess grandmaster seen on western TV.  
But now I'm 42 and as you can see I'm not…anymore Oh well. 

It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be obscure, unemployed and turning 43.  
It sucks to be me.

I'm sort of clever, I wish that I had looks.  
I crave for western things, like uncensored books.  
And, as you know, I'm one of the greatest cooks.  
So why can't I keep a husband.

It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be Tolya and Svelte. To not choose your fate.  
To have your hand dealt It sucks to be me.

We work together, we're cold as statesmen can get.  
We've been in collusion ever since the day we met.  
So he knows lots of ways to make the Kremlin upset.  
Oh, ev'ry we're planning the fallout.  
Fine, just make sure you got or guys all out.

You'd better wake up, and prob'ly nuke up too.  
Oh yeah?  
Where did I put the H-bombs, I've got just one or two.

You make this very small planet that we share a hell.  
True, we do. But, of course, we blame you.

It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be me.  
Is there anybody alive it doesn't suck to be?  
It sucks to be me.

I was forced to this country and called a refugee.  
Kids in the Homes called me a "Rouski."  
But I'm from Hungary.  
But with hard work earned an Oxford degree in Common Law.  
Then I was a second.  
But now I'm a barrister.  
And I have an unemployed fiance.  
And for all the bills _I _pay.

It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be me.  
I think life well and truly, definitely, positively, exquisitely and unjustly sucks!  
It sucks to be me.

I'm Fred'rick Trumper. THAT LAST MATCH WAS A HOAX  
At best I was erratic, cause I'm disturbed by my folks.  
Now I'm broke and I'm the butt of Florence's jokes.  
But I'm here…stalking my ex. Well what can I do?

It sucks to be you.  
It sucks to be you.

Try having people stopping you to ask you, "How come your second's a girl, lover boy?"  
YOU WILL FEEL PAIN!

It sucks to be you.  
It sucks to be you.  
Well what can you do.

Sucks to be me. Well what can I do?  
Sucks to be me. Well what can I do?  
Sucks to be me. Well what can I do?

At least it's not forever!


	4. Chess has always been My Strongest Suit

A/N: From Tolya's perspective. Self-explanitory. Copyright bla bla bla Aida bla bla bla Tim Rice bla bla bla Elton John and not mine GODDAMNNIT!

* * *

MY STRONGEST SUIT 

In life, one has to face a huge assortment  
of distractions to whom, we must nice.  
There's friends and family, possessing no comportment,  
and other pointless forms of sacrifice.  
Wives? Children? Don't let them enter.  
Love? money? They do not spell success.  
So forget supporting roles, observe the centre.  
I am what a play: the game of chess.

Oh now, I believe in dreaming  
like it's the only thing redeeming  
in a world, that when left unchecked,  
can quite corrupting.  
And for chess, that's quite disrupting.  
For even if I stay or I defect,  
I know all I'll do is plan plays  
and give no thought to what the man says.  
Curb no ambition, accept no substitute.  
For cerebral performers  
we'll never be conformers.  
Chess has always been my strongest suit

Any side: black or white.  
Any play: wrong or right.

Whether onyx or the marble  
and however press may garble  
I ensure that ev'ry move I make is made in time  
Whether Scholar's or King's Defence  
I assure you their's no pretence,  
for those whom I step on, it's worth the climb.  
And the few who come just second  
to the game find that they're beckoned  
to see their lives are just "en" and not the "route"  
Being from the land of Orwell,  
I am anything but normal.  
Plus, chess has always been my strongest suit.

Any side: black or white.  
Any play: wrong or right.  
Any side: black or white.  
Any play: wrong or right.  
Any side: black or white.  
Any play: wrong or right.  
Any side: black or white.  
Any play: wrong or right.

I am what I play

Observe my smartest, most refining  
most confusing ,most defining  
most prepared, most bewild'ring and to boot  
most inventive ,most despairing  
most creative, most hair-tearing.

I am what I play

Any side: black or white.  
Any play: wrong or right.

Chess has always been my strongest...

my strongest…  
my strongest…  
my strongest…  
my strongest…  
my strongest…  
my strongest…

SUIT!


	5. When He Loved Me

A/N: another Sveta Solioquoy. Based on "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2. Saw a video of POTO using this and got hit with nostalgia wave.

* * *

When He Loved Me

When I loved somebody  
ev'rything was wonderful.  
Ev'ry hour we spent together lives within my heart.  
At times we were both sad,  
I resolved to his ease pain.  
So when he was happy so was I,  
for I love him.

Through all of those aching fears  
there was the laughter and the tears.  
Just He and I together,  
like we were meant to be.  
But when I was lonely,  
he would never comfort me.  
Still I hoped that he loved me.

So the years passed by,  
and something changed.  
So he began to drift away,  
and then abandoned me.  
But I'm still praying for the day  
when he'll say, "I will always love you".

Lonely and forgotten.  
Never thought he'd care for me.  
But he came back and acted as if he'd never left.  
Like he loved me.

No.

He doesn't love me.

But despite that, I'll still love him  
I'll carry on my pretense, just like from the start:  
that he loved me.


	6. Wake Me Up When October Ends

A/N: Based on "Wake Me Up when September Ends" by Green Day. Many thanks to Ember Nickel for the idea for this. Florence's first birthday without Anatoly and also the anniversary of the Hungarian Uprising (October 23rd) I like to think of them as being on the same day since it seems to make some sort of weird sense.

* * *

WAKE ME UP WHEN OCTOBER ENDS

Broken leaves are falling fast.  
The right and just can never last.  
Wake me up when October ends.

Like my father's been and gone,  
thirty years can't be this long.  
Wake me up when October ends.

Here comes a tear again,  
although it can't heal pain.  
Drenched in my fear again  
of an unending rain.

And in time the faces fade,  
but never what they make me feel.  
Wake me up when October ends.

Broken leaves are falling fast.  
The right and just can never last.  
Wake me up when October ends.

Bring back those summer nights  
when You and I could touch the stars.  
Wake me up when October ends.

Here comes a tear again,  
although it can't heal pain.  
Drenched in my fear again  
of an unending rain.

And in time your face will fade,  
but never what love makes me feel.  
Wake me up when October ends.

As I watched you falling fast,  
I knew your love could never last.  
Wake me up when October ends.

Like my father's just a dream,  
with you gone, that's how you seem.  
Wake me up when October ends.

Wake me up when October ends.


	7. Anatoly and I

A/N: Based on "The Wizard and I" from "Wicked". Florence has saacharin daydream after "Mountain Duet". Me no get rich from this. Schwartz get rich from this. Me sad, but me prefer Tim Rice anyway. Me think Schwartz does Rice impression with lyrics, sometimes successful, sometimes not. But me digress.

* * *

Did that really just happen?  
Have actually understood  
those smiles and that kiss that he just gave me  
mean that we could be an item,  
if he's in love.  
Well I'm in love!

When he comes back with me,once the visa's clear,  
when he comes back with me,  
we'll have no politics to fear.  
And with all his pro-west free thought,  
by my past, he won't be blinded.  
Do you think that Tolya is dumb?  
Or like Freddie so close-minded? No!  
He'll say to me "I love who truly are:  
the woman for whom I would die."  
And that's how we'll begin;  
Anatoly and I.

Once we are together,  
my whole life will change.  
Cause once you've found that someone  
everything's so strange.  
My father would be proud of me,  
no longer so ashamed,  
and all the press will be smiling  
when his citizenship's acclaimed  
And my raison d'etre - why I'm alive,  
I think at last I know why.  
When we are hand in hand;  
Anatoly and I.

Then one day he'll say to me: "Florence dear, a woman who is so supieror,  
because of you I find that the whole world's ulterior.  
And since the press all keep goading me,  
with all their hopes of decoding me.  
Would it be okay by you  
if I stayed always by you?"  
And, of course, that's all I wanted to hear.  
"Alright. Why not?" I'll reply.  
Oh, what a pair we'll be: Anatoly and I.  
What a pair we'll be, Anatoly and…

Unlimited.  
My love for him's unlimited.  
and this fantasy seems to me just like a prophecy.  
I know it's sounds truly crazy.  
And true, the vision's hazy.  
But I swear someday there'll be  
a child smiling in my arms -  
the child he gave to me!

And I'll stand there with my husband,  
feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'll keep composure  
ev'ry time he smiles I'll melt.  
And so it will be for the rest of my life,  
and love no one else till I die.  
Outside I'll keep that icy gleam,  
but inside I'll shout and scream  
for I finally found my dream:  
Anatoly and I!


	8. I Let Her Go

Parody of "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked. Freddie misses Florence. Again me no get rich from this.

* * *

Brief looks. Brief smile.  
Still she hated all the while.  
Heart breaks, but she doesn't know.  
She could be the one.  
Why'd I let her go?

Don't plan too far.  
Don't see they changed who you are.  
Thought that she was only fun.  
She could be the one.  
I let her go.

Ev'ry so often we overlook  
those we love and think of a worthless goal  
but that doesn't alter the risk we took  
when it breaks the heart they stole.

Warm smile. Warm heart.  
She has loved him from the start.  
The child lost to a Red and beau.  
That's the man she chose  
and the whole world knows  
I let her go.

Don't weep. Don't cry  
even if you feel you could die.  
I wasn't born to let weakness show.  
But I didn't know  
I love her so.

I let her go.


	9. Defying Gorbachev

AN: Just after Freddie resigns. Don't own chess or Defying Gravity. Dialogue is in Italics. Anatoly is Elphaba, Florence is Glinda and Molokov and cronies are the Ozians.

* * *

Defying Gorbachev

_Anatoly, don't be disappointed just because won by default._  
You must be happy.  
You must be happy now.  
You must be happy how you trounced his game forever.  
You're more than simply clever.

You must be happy.  
You must be happy too.  
I hope you never grovel in submission to feed his weak ambition.

Don't be modest, stand up and take a bow.  
I hope you're happy right now.

_Listen to me; you have to go back._  
We cannot avoid this feeling,  
nor can we act on at all.  
We must part and forget each other.

_No!_  
Try other side of the Wall.  
Loyalties have switched within me.  
My side is not the same.  
I'm through with dodging round the rules of my own game.  
Too late for turning back now.  
Too late not to believe.  
It's time trust my instincts, turn away ...and leave.

It's time to try defying Gorbachev.  
I think I'll try defying Gorbachev  
and he can't pull me down.

I don't think you understand;  
you're throwing your whole world away now.

I'm through curbing ambition  
cause Lenin says I must.  
Some things I cannot change,  
but from now on it's win or bust!  
Too long I've been afraid of finding love I thought I'd lost  
but you, my love, I'll stay with you regardless of the cost.  
We don't we try defying Gorbachev?  
Bid lies goodbye, defying Gorbachev,  
and never be brought down.

_Florence, I'm coming with you. Think of a fresh start… together._

Unlimited.  
Our future is unlimited.  
Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been,  
Florence.  
Lives the way we dreamed em.

The way we over-dreamed them.

There's no game You cannot win.  
Just You and I defying Gorbachev.  
With You and I defying Gorbachev  
no one can bring us down.

_Well?_

I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing me.

_Aren't you?_  
Oh Florence, can't you see?

You're all I've ever wanted.  
By you, my dreams are haunted.  
I hope you see that I love you.  
Without you, I don't know what I'd do

So if care they to find us,  
look to the Western side.  
As someone told me lately,  
"nobody deserves need to hide."  
And if I'm starting over,  
at least I'm starting free.  
To those who stop me  
take a message back from me.  
Tell them how I am Defying Gorbachev.  
We're flying high defying Gorbachev,  
and soon I'll capture world renown.

And nobody, not one of us,  
no leader that there is or was  
is ever gonna bring me DOWN!

I hope you're happy.

Look he's leaving. GET HIM!

BRING ME DOWN!

No one loves a traitor so we have to bring him…

AHHHH!

DOWN!


	10. Montage Part 1: A Miracle Would Happen

AN: Anatoly is Jamie and Florence is Cathy. He talks about his conflicting love of chess and Florence. She goes to a job interview. Copyright not mine.

* * *

A MIRACLE WOULD HAPPEN/FIRST 6 GCSEs

ANATOLY

Everybody tells you that moment you've defected,  
every other type of expert suddenly finds you intriguing.  
Well, that's not true!  
For me, it only affects the masters I always wanted to play against  
but they'd have never given me the time of day before,  
and now they're banging down my, well, Florence's, door  
and falling to their knees.  
But since they might be the press I CANNOT talk to them.  
In fact, I can't even look at them.  
Turn around! Turn around! Look away!  
Except I'm sitting there eating my parma ham sandwich  
and all of a sudden one of my childhood mentors walks by and backslaps me  
and I think: "that's not fair."

And in a perfect world a miracle would happen.  
and every other master would fly back east  
and it'd be me and Florence and nothing else would matter.  
But it's fine, it's fine, it's fine.  
Of course I'm happy!  
And I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine.  
It's not a problem, it's just a challenge, just a challenge, to resist temptation.  
And I have to say what exacerbates the "problem"  
is that I'm the world Grandmaster, I'm the centre of attention. Je suis le grand fromage

And there they go.  
"Let's get a drink." "Will you look at my attack moves?"  
And showing them my Rolex to generate some excuses  
and Oh, there's Florence,  
because she knows, she always knows!  
And there's that really awkward moment when I try to say I didn't let anything slip,  
which, of course, I _might_ have done,  
and I don't want to look trounced in front of these people,  
which is dumb,  
I shouldn't care what they think,  
since I could beat them any day!

And in a perfect world a miracle would happen  
and every man would play like Trumper on crack  
and it'd be me and Florence and nothing else would matter.  
But it's fine, it's fine, it's fine.  
They know I love her,  
and it's fine, it's fine, it's fine.  
It's what I wanted  
and I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine.  
It's not a problem, it's a challenge, just a challenge, to resist temptation.

FLORENCE

First each GCSE I sat and then five "A"s.  
You see this woman plays hardball.  
Yes, it was hard to be  
the only female there  
but don't you dare despair  
because I didn't care at all.  
Soon, I topped the class for weeks,  
even better than the son of the corrupted Professor Deeks.  
And once again,  
I'll be so proud to practice law.  
They saw the winner that I could be.

ANATOLY

I'll be there soon Florence.  
I'll checkmate this prat here and be out the door.  
I swear, I'll be there soon Florence.  
Don't give up on me yet.  
I am so proud of you Sweetheart.  
You're doing what you never got to do before.  
And I will be in court t cat-calling  
as soon as this bastard here stops stalling.

Don't lose faith.  
Don't lose hope.  
Don't despair.  
I'll be there.

And in a perfect world a miracle would happen  
and our day would finally be here.  
And it'll be me and you winning this together.  
And my life with you going like I dreamed.  
It'll be me and you and nothing else will matter.  
We'll be fine, we're fine, we're fine,  
and we're fine, we're fine, we're fine.

I'll be there soon Florence.  
I swear I will.


	11. Montage Part 2: Climbing Uphill

AN: Florence is Climbing Uphill trying to be a lawyer (the job she did before being a second IMO) again and is having a hard time. (C) not mine.

* * *

FLORENCE

First each GCSE  
I sat and then five "A"s.  
You see this woman plays…

Oh, thank you, thank you so much.

I'm climbing uphill, thank you, climbing uphill.  
I'm out ev'ry morning at eight  
and waiting in queues with volumes of men who older and fatter than me  
who've just never been to the gym.  
I'm queuing for hours at a time  
and watching the twats just coming and coming, in those suits that look just like robes, till my name is finally called.

When I walk in the room it's an office of men, totally men, sexist as well,  
who've been snoring, like I have, and going through hell,  
with 17 prats bragging as long as they can.

I am a good woman.  
I'm an attractive woman.  
I am a talented woman.  
Heaven help!

First each GC…  
I should have told them I had flu last week.  
They're going to think this is how I speak.  
Why is the typist typing so loud?  
Should I project more?  
I'll project more.  
Maybe I should stop and start over?  
I'm going to stop and start over.  
Why's the solicitor staring at his groin.  
Why is that man staring at my bad C.V?  
Don't look at my bad C.V.  
My empty, useless, bad C.V.  
Look at me, stop looking at that, look at me!  
No, not at my legs.  
Don't eye up my legs!  
I hate my bloody legs.  
Why'd I pick this suit?  
Why'd I make this speech?  
Why'd I pick this profession?  
Why… does that typist hate me?

If they don't listen to me I can go to a retail park and buy a couch.  
Not that I want spend a day at those shops but Anatoly needs his space to practise  
since I'm obviously such a ghastly, annoying distraction to him.  
Hell knows what it would be like if I got up the stick.

And once again…  
why am I trying so hard?  
These are the people who support Margaret Thatcher for a hobby!  
Bloody hell, I'm crap. I'm crap. I'm crap!

They saw the winner I could…

Okay, thank you. Thank you so much.

I will not be some girl in the nice, pretty dress  
who is witless and worthless, just wheeled out for the press.  
I will not be some girl in the sensible skirts  
who disguises her genius and forgets how it hurts.  
I will not be some girl who knows how feels  
to not be prodigy but to trot at their heels.  
I will not be a girl who requires a man to get by.But why…

First each GCSE I sat and then five "A"s…

ANATOLY

Okay stop. Florence, STOP!  
Listen to me!


	12. Montage Part 3: If I Didn't Believe

AN: Pretty much the same as the prevoius two. The Last Five Years belongs to Jason Robert Brown.

* * *

ANATOLY

There are people from the Chess Federation  
and there's a party that they are throwing.  
And while you've made it very clear that "we're" not going,  
_I _will be going,  
and that's done.  
But is it about…is it really about the tabloids, Florence?  
Can we please, for a moment, stop hiding and say what we feel.  
Is it just that you're disappointed to be the obligatory dolly?  
Did you think it would all be much easier than it's turned out to be?  
Well then, talk to me Florence.  
Talk to me.

If I didn't believe in youwe'd never have got past the train.  
If I didn't believe in you  
and all of your heart and spirit and brain,  
if didn't think you could do  
ev'rything you've ever wanted to,  
if wasn't certain that you'd break through somehow,  
it's a matter of fact, dear Florence,  
I wouldn't be westernised now.

If I didn't believe in you  
we wouldn't be having this fight.  
If I didn't believe in you  
I would have just held you on that perfect spring night,  
but I never can let you go  
with so much about you I know.  
Love that I'm feeling I knew  
would never need much coercing to be felt by you.

Why must we all hide away, Florence?  
At some stop down the line don't we get to be free  
without some great scandal to push me away from you?  
If I'm sharing in your dreams, Florence, why can't you glorify mine?  
Why do I have to feel that I'm some criminal  
for doing what I've always known I must do?  
I don't want you to fail.  
I don't want you to sink.  
But do you what I think?  
I know that you'll win.  
Persevere and you'll see,  
but the game's what I do,  
it's not about you.  
Will you listen to me?

No one can make me falter.  
There is no battle within.  
I will not fail because it's aids others, Florence.  
I will not lose. I'll always win.

If I didn't believe in you  
then here's where the facts are all swirled.  
If I didn't believe in you  
I couldn't have stood before all of the world and said,  
"You are the life I choose. You are the love I can't bear to lose.  
Trounce us or trap us but we refuse to fall."  
That's what I thought that you thought, Florence?

If I cannot believe in you  
then how can I love you at all?

No why don't you put your dress on and we'll go?  
Okay?  
Can we just do that Florence…please?

PLEASE?


	13. Montage Part 4: I Can Do Better

AN: Florence's experience of Oxford and early adulthood. Takes place on train leaving Merano with Anatoly. You know the drill with copyright.

* * *

FLORENCE

My last "friend" had little "accident" halfway through our second year,  
and, like a shot, she and Eddie got married that winter.  
Mary Rose, getting thicker every minute, thinking "what am I doing here?",  
while Eddie's gone every night being the latest Harold Pinter.  
They shared a dingy, cheap house  
in a dingy, cheap street  
with a crucifix on the door.  
Eddie got a job while his head slowly hit the wall.  
Just the typical facts of a typical life in a town near the Thames' shore.  
I thought about what I wanted;  
it wasn't like them at all.  
Sent Mary Rose some fruit and some feta  
thinking "I can do better than that!"

I finished my course and stayed here in London  
thinking "I've got ev'rything to gain".  
Got a job, got a flat, no hope of being a winner.  
Met a man in a match I was reffing whom one might say thought like Mark Twain.  
He wouldn't leave me alone unless I beat him for our dinner.  
And I guess he was nice, and I guess he was smart, and I guess you know who he was.  
I thought it was love but it changed after a year.  
And so I'm starting to think that he doesn't love me  
and I'll tell you just why. Because  
I wasn't what he'd dreamed of. Cared more about his career.  
I was abused with each word and letter.  
I think I can do better than that.

You don't have to get a visa.  
You don't have to vote for Blues.  
You don't have to like the Western world,  
just love me.  
You don't have to clean the toilet.  
You don't have to be the news.  
You don't have to learn the language  
You don't have to eat my cooking.  
You don't have to have a thing,  
just stay with me.

I want you, and you, and nothing but you,  
miles and piles of you.  
Finally I'll have something worthwhile to think of each moment.  
You and you and utterly you.  
No consolation will do.  
Nothing but you and our love as our souls slowly entwine.  
Eternally mine.

Here I give you my lifetime commitment. I give you my soul tonight.  
I don't want to hide behind all my walls and defences.  
I don't mean to bring out any guilt now but I know that this love is right.  
I knew that it was when you blew away my senses.

When we get to my flat  
take a look at this town.  
Take a look at how far we've gone.  
and you'll never go back,  
never look back anymore.  
And I know that my heart leads right to your side.  
and I'm loving you from now on.

Think about what you've wanted.  
Think about what _will _be.  
Think about why I love you.  
Say that's your home's with me.  
Think about what's great about you and I.  
Think of the reasons we've got to try.  
Forget what's been lost  
since we can do better.

We can do better.

We can do better than that.

We can do better than that!


	14. Move the Pieces

AN: Sorry for the huge delay, but my Chess inspiration weaned temporarily. Anyway, here's another Sveta song to the tune of "Fall to Pieces" by and copyrighted to Avril Lavigne. As a matter of personal opinion, I don't like her music that much, but this song wouldn't get out of my head so I just _had_ to spoof it. Sorry about the formatting; there's something wrong with the doc manager. Enjoy!

* * *

You turned away.

Don't care that I need you.

You do and say

the things that you wanted to.

If you had your way,

I'd never have been with you.

Watch the curtain fall,

while I can't breathe it all.

And while I watch you move the pieces,

I can't stand the way she stares at you.

I don't want to talk about it.

And I don't your cheap excuses,

I just want to die since I lost you.

I don't want to talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one

who'll hurt me to the end.

Make me come undone

then you attack again.

Mock me with the stars

while she's in your arms.

And while I watch you move the pieces,

I can't stand the way she stares at you.

I don't want to talk about it.

And I don't your cheap excuses,

I just want to die since I lost you.

I don't want to talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you.

Does she know what you are?

Tell me, when did this start?

I want to know what we mean.

You don't how it feels.

Was your love ever real?

You lied about everything.

Everything.

While I watch you move the pieces,

I can't stand the way she stares at you.

I don't want to talk about it.

And I don't want your cheap excuses

I just want to die since I lost you.

And I don't want to talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you.

I'm in love with you.

'Cause I'm in love with you.

I'm in love with you.

I'm in love with you.


	15. If I'd Never Lost You

A/N: Phantom fanvids give you the funniest ideas. Here's an alternative to "You and I" to the tune of "If I Never Knew You" from "Pocahontas" based on the version by Hal Ketchum and Shelby Lynne (C) Disney etc. Enjoy! I would fix the spacing if I could

* * *

ANATOLY

If I'd never lost you,

If I'd never felt this pain

I would have no need to gain

some petty victory.

And if I never broke you,

I would never have a clue

how, at last, I found in you

the true way to be free.

In a lifetime of a year,

full of games and lies,

I betrayed the truth, so clear,

in your eyes, those shining eyes.

The world's so hateful to you.

I would live my whole life through

loved forever,

if I'd never lost you.

FLORENCE

If I'd never lost you,

I would fin'ly know I'm real

Fin'ly saying just what I feel:

this love, so strong and true.

The world's so hateful to you.

I would live my whole life through

loved forever,

if I'd never lost you.

ANATOLY

I thought that love could still be beautiful.

FLORENCE

Somehow the world seemed so bright.

TOGETHER

I never knew that worthless goals could be so wrong.

All they'd left us were these wond'rings in the night,

but still the pain can tell us we were right.

FLORENCE

If I'd never lost you,

ANATOLY

(There's no move that I regret…)

FLORENCE

if I'd never felt this pain,

ANATOLY

(since the moment that we met.)

FLORENCE

I would have no need to gain

ANATOLY

(If that moment fled too fast,)

FLORENCE

some petty victory.

ANATOLY

(we're loved at last.)

TOGETHER

I thought that love could still be beautiful.

Somehow the world seemed so bright.

I thought that love could still be beautiful.

We couldn't turn our darkness into light,

but still my heart is saying we are right.

And if I never lost you...

ANATOLY

I would live my whole life through,

FLORENCE

perfect till I die,

ANATOLY

no need to know why.

TOGETHER

Loved forever

if I'd never lost you.


	16. Pin Money

A/N: Okay, here's another one. Who knows, I might actually finish this. Can't promise anything though. Anyway, here's Florence's version of "Easy Money" by Brad Paisley. I own nothing. I also don't own the doc manager which is the cause of all this crappy double spacing. Enjoy.

* * *

I remember working in my classrooms,

loathing ev'ry sunny day.

Now I work when e'er I want

and it's just mind games I play.

* * *

Fore Emmy changed the rules

she kept the books straight,

and proved all girls should let their brains show.

So when you see me top you and think,

"you're a just women"

you don't have to tell me cause I know.

* * *

Yeah, cause I'm laughing all the way to the bank,

cause it all just seems so funny.

All the girls like me

who are young and free,

making more than just pin money.

* * *

Germaine taught in Sydney.

Maya learnt dance.

Indira, PA to Dad.

Eva made movies,

and Harry chucked wood,

and Maggie was the grocer's brat.

* * *

Yeah, cause I'm laughing all the way to the bank,

cause it all just seems so funny.

All the girls like me

who are young and free,

making more than just pin money.

* * *

I used have a lot of handlers who didn't understand.

They said, "get that girl pregnant fast".

"She ought to drop those dreams."

"Why can't she get a man?"

Well, they can kiss my middle class.

* * *

Yeah, cause I'm laughing all the way to the bank,

cause it all just seems so funny.

All the girls like me

who are young and free,

making more than just pin money.

* * *

Yeah, cause I'm laughing all the way to the bank,

cause it all just seems so funny.

All the girls like me

who are young and free,

making more than just pin money.


End file.
